The Sakura Blossom
by thatrandomkid
Summary: Sasuke is back, hes battled orochimaru and apparently lost. Now hes stuck in the forest, wounded, lost and hungry, not to mention has almost no memories of life in Konoha. what happens when sakura finds him and brings him back... R
1. A Faded Past

Sorry that this one is so short, its only an intro,

next one is longer, i promise

-sakurablossom807

* * *

Ch 1 " A Faded Past "

_"Sasuke! Don't you dare leave! Konoha is your home! Naruto and Kakashi and everyone else will just bring you back again , besides, we would all miss you!"_

_"hn" was all the young shinobi said._

_"Sasuke, Please...Don't leave...It would mean so much if you stayed. The truth is...I like you.. _

_A lot..."_

_"you are really annoying..."the Young Sasuke walked up to the girl and whispered in her ear, then aimed a chop to her pressure point and knocked her unconscious. he lay her on a nearby bench and then, was gone..._


	2. Remember Me?

**Ch 2 "Remember Me?"**

Sasuke awoke from his light slumber, sweat beaded his forehead .

' That girl ' he thought , ' I know her from somewhere ... I'm not sure how or when i met her but ... I know her..."his brow furrowed. He tried to sit up but immediate pain sprung at him from his ribs, abdomen and pretty much everywhere else. A slight flicker of pain went through his eyes. He had almost forgotten about the previous day. His mind went over it all again...

_"You are weak Sasuke... and all because of a girl, that you cant remember" Orochimaru sneered " I will have no weaklings work for me. Forget the girl and your silly dreams... or die..." _

_Sasuke gave him his all famous death glare, "I have have worked too long for you anyways. Already I have forgotten my friends, my life and yet i have only been here for two years" he turned coldly and started to walk away. Orochimaru stared at the boys back, wondering over his bold actions and words , then he attacked._

_Sasuke blocked many of the first taijutsu blows but soon he began to tire. Orochimaru shot out blow after blow, each one chakura induced and aimed with precision. Sasuke's blows were dodged with ease and Finally Sasuke gave in. he quickly preformed a transportation jutsu. he landed in a forest then slowly slipped into sleep..._

He Pounded the ground in frustration. He was lost, Hungry, and wounded in the forest. the little clearing was the closest place to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf, that he remembered to be quiet , where no one would find him. Except now, he couldn't go anywhere or do anything until he was found. Finally , he surrendered to sleep once more...

* * *

A pink haired Konouchi by name of Sakura Haruno wandered to the forest clearing. That place had always soothed her troubles, it was the one place where she had secretly watched Sasuke sit and think millions of times. Now on her way to the grassy spot, she thought of the raven-haired Uchiha with onyx eyes.

"Sasuke..."she murmured softly "why did you go?"

Finally, she reached the clearing, but instead of it being empty and quiet, she heard the labored breathing of an injured nin. She rushed to the shinobi's side , immediately putting her hand on his chest and healed his major wounds. She then looked up and gasped.

"Sasuke..." she was looking at the shadowed face of her friend...

* * *

Sasuke awoke about three hours later, He sat up at the smell of Mishu soup...'Wait a minute..' he thought, 'I don't feel any pain...' He felt his chest and abdomen. Sure enough his ribs were back in place and his stomach didn't rack him with pain.

"I see you're up" said a cheery female voice. Sasuke looked up to see the Konouchi girl from his dreams or shall i say memories. He stared up at her , then, totally un-Sasuke-like, he _Stuttered_ a thank you.

"No worries Sasuke-kun, would you like some soup?" she asked , holding out her bowl...

* * *

Hope you all liked it,

this is my first attempt at a naruto fanfic, so R&R

er.. well actually R review unless youd like to read it again )

well i have more coming soon

-sakurablossom807


	3. Bring Back Memories

**CH 3 " Bring Back Memories"**

Sasuke had silently taken the bowl. For a while, the two sat in silence. The only noise was the late chirping of birds and the sound of chopsticks clinking together.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura murmured.

"Hai?" he said , looking up.

"Why did you leave? You knew that everyone here welcomed you with open arms and Naruto, Kakashi, I and everyone else have been so worried!" Inner sakura started to come out as Sasuke did nothing but stare at the soup in his bowl. Finally He looked up again "Sakura-chan" he said " I'm sorry but i don't know, my life here is forgotten..." he paused " i think that's why I'm here... to remember" his eyes went to the ground again

Sakura blushed when he called her sakura-chan and then puzzled over his words. He never spoke that much or that openly to her.. She decided he was telling the truth.

"Sasuke would you like me to share my memories of life in Konoha?"

Sasuke looked up surprised " would you?" he murmured softly.

"Of Course Sasuke!" and with that, Sakura touched her index finger to his head and focused on the times they had spent together...

In the mess of memories were things from the moment they had been joined as Kakashi's team 7 to the night he left.

"I hope these help you to remember all of your memories" sakura said as she slowly pulled her hand away. Sasuke nodded his head...

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in silence but although he seemed quiet, Sasuke's Mind buzzed ' why was i so mean? so cold? its almost as if i had always worked for Orochimaru.. How could i have treated her that way... Wow, Naruto is a dobe...'

As dusk came on Sasuke stood " Sakura, Which way to Konoha?" he asked distantly, his mind still active. Sakura smiled and too his hand to lead him to the village...

* * *

There you go! I'm already almost done with the next two chapters so those should be out real soon!  
Please review lol , R only

-sakurablossom807


	4. So Glad To See You

Thanks for all the Great reviews everyone!!!

Here's the fourth Chapter, its going to be a bit long...

-sakurablossom807

* * *

**Ch 4 "So Glad To See You"**

"Here's your bill sir". Naruto dropped his chopsticks

"You're _kidding!!! _THAT MUCH FOR **THREE** BOWLS OF RAMEN??!!!"

"Well sir, you did order extra-"the waiter was cut off by the loud sounds of Naruto storming out of the Ramen shop, leaving Ino and Shikamaru to pay the bill.

"NARUTO! Get back here! You agreed to _PAY!" _Ino shouted after him, then she gave chase, leaving Shika alone at the table.

"I suppose you will pay then" the waiter sighed, then with an exasperated sigh he left leaving the kitchen door to flap back and forth. Shikamaru picked up the bill. With one look, he murmured "Troublesome". Then he put money on the table and went out to catch Ino before she strangled Naruto...

* * *

Naruto looked back for Ino, and kept on running, but his sprint was cut short as he ran into someone  
"Oh, sorry I didn-" He looked up, "SAKURA!!! Where have you been all day?!" he demanded then he turned and saw a shadow come around the corner...Guess who? 

"SASUKE!!! "Naruto ran over and gave him a huge bear huge, then paused , realized what he was doing and pulled away awkwardly.

"So...You're back.." he said trying and failing to regain his cool.

"hn" Sasuke replied.

"Well you haven't changed much" Naruto laughed.

"You either , dobe"

* * *

Ino slowed when she was Naruto run into Sakura (AKA: billboard head). Then she saw Sasuke turn the corner. She gasped and suddenly stopped, causing Shika to run into her. His impact caused Ino to fall over with Shika on top of her -**ME:Don't get the wrong idea you Pervs-**. A light red flushed both of their Features and Shika murmured "troublesome" then "Heh..he...Sorry Ino" He quickly got up and Scratched the back of his head. Ino followed in suit and by now, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards them. 

"Hey billboard head, I See you've brought home Sasuke, Its about time someone did"

" Gee, its nice to see you too Ino-Pig" Sakura jauntily replied. Sasuke and Shikamaru only stood there feeling awkward and scratching their heads...

"Anyone want Ramen? "Naruto asked hopefully.

"NO" came the simultaneous reply of Shika, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura.  
"Okay, okay I was just asking geez" said naruto "besides, I'm hungry"

The group sweat dropped.

"Again?" Ino Groaned

"I'm not paying twice in one day" Shika Promptly stated.  
"hn" came Sasuke's universal reply.

"How about butter-mochi?"Sakura asked "I have some at home"

"Hai!!!"

"yea"- insert yawn-

"hn"

"Okay, but I'd rather have ramen" Muttered Naruto under his breath...

* * *

Thud. 

Someone was knocking on Sakura's door.

Bang.

They were extremely impatient.

"COMING!!" yelled Sakura. She opened the door..

"Kakashi-sensi! I was wondering where you were"

"and I you, Sakura, Where have you been all day?! We had a scheduled training , and you cant expect to stay a top class Jonin without training" the annoyed sensi said.

"I'm soo sorry sensi, I found someone in the woods"

Sasuke stepped behind Sakura "that would be me" he said

"Sasuke! Were _have _you been?!" Kakashi said concerned.

Sasuke sighed, this missing-nin-found thing was getting pretty old, pretty fast

"Around" was his simply put answer...

* * *

P.S. 

for those who don't know, Butter mochi (sp?) is an Asian Dessert and one of my personal favorites,

Its sort of like idk, umm.. pudding ..no... um.. how to put this.. its kinda like a um..

well.. maybe you should just look it up.. i really suck at explaining these sorts of things...

-Sakurablossom807


	5. Disclaimer

**Sakurablossom807: I Know its totally late and all but its time for the Disclaimer!!!**

-Nudges Naruto-

**Naruto: Oh.. what huh?.. OH YEA THAT DISCLAIMER THINGY!!!**

Chrissy:-sweat drops-

**Sakurablossom807: JUST SAY IT!!!**

**Naruto:k, Sakurablossom807-Aka Chrissy- Does not own Naruto or Sakura or anyone else In the story so far. If she did...She would put herself in the show **-pauses then turns to Chrissy-

**You want to be in the show?**

**sakurablosom807: DUH!! and all my friends and Sakura and Sasuke would get together and all that good stuff..BELIEVE IT!!**

**Naruto:HEY !!! THATS MY WORD PHRASE THINGY!!**

**Sakurablossom807: TOO BAD!!! **-laughs hysterically-

**Ok thats all for now !!! Bye people!!!!

* * *

**

lol, yea, i felt like puting this in here just cause i need a disclaimer... and its fun !! lol

and on a serious note. No im not crazy, this was all my friends plan...

-Sakurablossom807


	6. Catching Up

Okay heres chapter five, sorry it took so long but school is starting to catch up with me.

hope you all like it! please R&R

btw i do accept flames, i loke to know what _everyone_ thinks

-sakurablossom807 -aka Chrissy-

**

* * *

**

**Ch 5 "Catching Up"**

"So...What's this about being a top class _jonin_?" Sasuke turned to Sakura , trying to hide the curiosity in his black eyes.

"well...Um..."Sakura fiddled with her long bubblegum-pink hair.

"Sakura is the _best _konouchi in Konoha! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto suddenly shouted, his blond hair falling over his shining blue eyes. Just then he dropped his piece of butter mochi onto his orange t-shirt. He picked it up quickly and put it back on his plate. "No one saw that..."he murmured.

It was at this point that Sakura started cracking up.

"You're...such...a...dobe" she panted between bursts of laughter. Suddenly Ino stood and started shouting

"BILLBOARD BROW IS NOT THE BEST! NOT AS LONG AS IM AROUND!!" Saukura looked up at her furious blond friend, then she fell to the floor laughing harder than before.

"You _must _be kidding , Ino-pig, Just two days ago i left you unconscious with only one blow!"

Sasuke put on an amused look as the two started yelling at each other back and forth. Kakashi gave Sasuke a knowing look and began explaining how Sakura now, was in fact, _the_ best shinobi in the entire village. He ran a hand through his silver hair and went on about how she trained and trained to prove to everyone that she wasn't weak. He talked about how she had always been great at controlling her chakura but now she was pretty much a master at everything...

Sasuke turned to look at the yelling Sakura who was, at the moment, oblivious to him -**me: i know.. wow.-**

'Wow' he thought, his eyes filled with awe for her and her never ending courage and strength to go on.

"SASUKE, WHAT _ARE_ YOU STARING AT???!!!"

Sasuke snapped back to attention. He shook his head to clear his mind and found himself face to face with the demon called 'inner sakura'. Her green eyes were sharp and angry looking but her checks where a rosy , embarrassed shade of red.

"uh... nothing." he said lamely trying to hide his own embarrassment. Sakura only looked suspicious and was about to snap at him. However, Ino was still on a rampage and had grabbed a fistful of sakura's hair and was using her other had to claw at the sleeve of sakura's gold embroidered red dress.

"HEY!" sakura yelled out and in return grabbed Ino's long blonde ponytail and yanked at it so Ino's head was jerked back. All the while throwing a punch at Ino's flat stomach.

As the two girls fought and clawed at each other, Naruto sat and complained at Sakura's ramen shortage, Shikamaru was, surprise surprise,...sleeping, Kakashi was reading his infamous orange book and Saskue was trying to recover from his close call with an angry inner sakura...

* * *

30 minutes and one catfight later 

"So...Are you two, dare i say it, together?" Sasuke casually asked , indicating the pineapple haired Shika and blue eyed Ino.

"WHAT??!!" they both screamed at the same time, but red flushed both of their cheekbones.

"I knew it" where sasukes next words

"NO! We're most _definitely _NOT!" Ino shouted hastily... much _too_ hastily.

"And where's you're girlfriend Naruto?"

"Wha???" Naruto asked still slurping the ramen that Sakura had finally offered him.. he looked confusedly at Sasuke "I don't have a-"

"HINATA! You _dobe_ I'm talking about Hinata!"

"but.. Hinata;s not-" Naruto was cut off by a chuckling Kakashi.

"Hinata and Neji are on a mission in the village hidden in the sand." Sasuke nodded.

"Hinata's not m-" Naruto said , frustratingly trying to finish his sentence.

Sasuke gave Sakura a mock horrified look,

"you mean he _still_ doesn't know???!!!" . Sakura slowly shook her head no.

"Oh wow." Sasuke turned back to Naruto " you really _are _a dobe..."

" I don't know _what?_" Naruto inquired.

"oh, nothing"


	7. Right?

**Chapter 6: "Right?"**

Hinata held the locket in the palm of her hand. It's broken gold chain spilled over her fingertips. Naruto had given it to her for her birthday last year, never knowing how much it meant to her. Never knowing that she hid it under her shirt everyday. Now, she looked down at it and opened the clasp. A picture, no _her_ picture of Naruto looked up at her.

"Hinata?" she looked up.

"Hinata, are you alright?!" she smiled and looked down at herself. Her arm was bleeding and a large bloody gash crossed her torso. She brushed her long hair away from her violet eyes.

"I'm fine Neji-niisan" Neji nodded.

"Come, we've accomplished our mission, let get you to Konoha, Its too dangerous here" Hinata nodded and tried in vain to stand, holding her stomach in an attempt to ease the pain. She doubled over suddenly and coughed up blood. Neji walked over to her, concern for his cousin in his eyes, then he helped her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Hinata slowly shook her head, as much as she hated to burden Neji, she just couldn't take a single step. Neji only nodded. Despite his painful looking leg wound, he picked her up and started to walk towards Konoha.

"Neji-niisan" hinata said " wouldn't it be easier to use a Transportation Jutsu.

He shook his head. "Neither of us have enough Chakura left to perform one..."

"Oh" Hinata said as she faded into unconsciousness...

* * *

Hinata awoke within the confines of a hospital bed. As her eyes fluttered open she saw all the anxious faces of her friends. She looked at them from left to right, There was Neji, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru ,and Naruto as well as Kakashi, who was in a corner reading his book. She did a double take and raised a questioning brow at Sakura.

"Sasuke?" He blinked at her

"eh?"

"Welcome back." She grinned before once again falling asleep.

* * *

"Hey...Sakura?" the timid words of a shinobi were separated by a long pause.

"Yes?" She turned and to her surprise, Sasuke stood before her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for leaving and hurting you like I did" She gave him a thoughtful glance as he stared at the floor.

_'Strange' _She thought _' so strange to see him this shy, he's almost like a child_" She walked over to him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright" then she left him with a peck on the cheek

Sasuke placed a hand on his flushed cheek.

'_A kiss?_' his heart fluttered at the thought. He shook his head _' I cant be thinking that. Sakura is my friend...nothing more...Right?'_

**So sorry for the long wait to update but my life has been quite busy and frankly, I was having writers block with this chapter. I wish it could have been longer but this is what you get.. so sorry. Oh and don't worry, I'll explain the mission the two cousins went on in the next few chapters.**

**As soon as i get them written... So yea...tell me what you thought!**

**Sakurablossom807 aka Chrissy**


	8. AN: Sorry

Hello readers.  
I am sorry to say i dont think i will be continueing this story.  
Im not really into the whole sasuke/sakura thing anymore.  
If you like i can finish it but if no one contacts me and wants more of this then i will discontinue the story.  
All it takes is one person so if you really want to see the end of this story review or message me.  
On another note i am starting two new stories as of now. Opposite Realities and Stand. Stand is a naru x Hina and Opposite realites is a request by a friend of mine including two new oc's well, thank you all for reading and reviewing and all that jazz

- thatrandomkid

formally sakurablossom807 aka chrissy


	9. AN Announcement2

I'd like to thank you all for your support of the story.

I'd also like to let you know that i will be continuing the story, but in a sort of different way than i originally intended,

Instead of just continuing on, I'm going to rewrite the entire story.

Its not exactly convient, but im looking through the plot and it seems like everything is going so fast. I want Sasuke to work for his memories, not just attain them through a jutsu. Not only this but i think my chapters might be lacking a bit. However, the main reason im redoing it, is probably because i kinda sorta lost the original one... along with the next chapter i had all written out.

So just letting you know. I hate leaving you guys on a string, so know this. Im typing up the redone version right now!

Thank you for you time and patience,

And im sorry for all the A/N's

-Random

(formally sakurablossom807)


End file.
